The MCRT Papers
by Tigyr
Summary: Sarah needs help and gets it from...Gibbs?


It's a slow day at the Navy Yard and the three young agents of the MCRT are slogging through the cold case files when the elevator doors ding and they look up to see Sarah McGee being escorted into the room by none other Gibbs and Ducky.

"Uh-oh Probie, what's your sister done this time?" Tony hisses as he passes by Tim's desk, narrowly avoiding a smack from Gibbs who glares at him as he has Ziva and Tony call Abby and Jimmy asking them to join the others upstairs.

Tim looks at Sarah who shrugs apologetically back at him. "Sorry Tim. I hadn't intended for anyone else to get involved."

Tim stares at her blankly, clearly having no idea what she's talking about. Gibbs puts a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Like I said, wait for the others to arrive and then see if you can see what I was telling you about." Gibbs says softly and the young woman nods.

Within minutes the room is filled and Gibbs motions for everyone to go to the conference room.

"Sarah has a paper she needs to finish, but she needs our help."

Tim's jaw drops as he realizes just what Gibbs is implying: Sarah went to his boss for help? With a school paper no less? Ziva steps up and gently puts a finger under his jaw, making him blush at her touch.

Sarah smiles nervously as she begins, "I was asked to take a novel and try to find real live people who might be able to fit the roles in a modern day perspective. I just…I'm stumped and I thought that maybe, either Tim or Dr. Mallard might have more ideas, but Agent Gibbs here said he has one."

Gibbs glances around the room and then looks at Ducky who is smiling in return. They'd been discussing one of the classics, "The Pickwick Papers" by Charles Dickens just that weekend and how some of the characters can almost mimic Gibbs and his team. Gibbs had tried to deny it at first but as he'd read the novel, the characters were just too similar to his team and those around them.

Ducky chuckles as he remembers reading the novel and how Gibbs said that the ME was like the valet in the novel. Samuel Weller was a character who although he didn't appear until the tenth chapter was famous for an ongoing narrative and delivering idiosyncratic proverbs and advice. Much like Ducky still did today, when those around him care to listen.

Tony they both agreed had to be Tracy Tupman, the notorious ladies man in the novel.

The one they couldn't agree on was Tim. At one time, when the younger man had still been green and a probie, he could have been Nathaniel Winkle who had claimed to be a sportsman but couldn't ride or shoot. Now however Tim seemed more like Augustus Snodgrass the poet of the company. Again small changes as Tim actually is a published author and Snodgrass's poems were never seen.

Jimmy and Abby were probably the supporting characters Ben Allen and Bob Sawyer. Although which one was which is anyone guess as Abby has several degrees and Jimmy is working on getting his doctorate.

Ducky looks at the others saying, "So our question now is, who is Samuel Pickwick and who do you all think could be Alfred Jingle…the notorious villain of the piece? Again, it doesn't have to be an entirely accurate representation as Jingle was more of a charlatan than an evil person."

Tim thinks about the novel and slowly raises his head. Gibbs can see a glint of humor in Tim's green eyes and asks the younger man what's on his mind.

"As for Alfred Jingle…I would at first have thought of Fornell as the protagonist as he does seem to like to interfere a lot. Now however…" he ducks his head as he thinks again about his answer. "I think Trent Kort could almost be our villain. After all, he is with the CIA."

Gibbs had smirked at Tobias's name but when Tim came up with Trent Kort instead, he almost choked on his coffee especially at Tim's reasoning. Ducky chuckles appreciatively at the thought of Trent Kort being the comedic villain of the piece and he nods in approval and motions for Tim to continue.

Tim then looks at Gibbs and says, "In a way you are Samuel Pickwick as you are our leader just without the portliness or the joviality associated with that character. But you do wear glasses, you are usually clean shaven (Mexico not withstanding) and you do lead us around the town or countryside on a new adventure."

Sarah beams as she looks around the room. Ziva is the only one that didn't get mentioned and she asks why no one had chosen one of the main characters for her. Tony mutters, "Mad ninja assassins not appear in novel."

The others laugh as Ziva kicks Tony in the shin and Gibbs smacks him for good measure. Tim looks at Ziva apologetically as he says, "I could almost have said she'd fit the role of Job Trotter as he was sly like a ninja was supposed to be, and yet tended to cover it up later with meekness. But I didn't want you to think it was an insult."

Sarah jots down what they've all said and then smiles as she nods in agreement with not just Gibbs and Ducky's assessments but Tim's as well. Thanking the others for their time, Tim escorts her back downstairs.

"I know I can't use their real names Tim, but I can change them and still make it seem reasonable."

Tim sighs as he remembers his own novels and the names that had given him so much grief. He chuckles and she grins broadly as he leads her down to the guard saying, "As long as you don't mention Agents Tommy and Lisa."


End file.
